Cómo acabé casándome con James Potter
by Edeiel
Summary: Lily Potter comentando cómo llegó a casarse con el merodeador


Cómo acabé casándome con James Potter. Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Me llamo Lily Potter, hasta hace dos meses era Lily Evans, pero me casé con James Potter, uno de los Merodeadores, y uno de los tipos más bromistas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra. Ahora os voy a contar cómo conocí a James y me llegué a enamorar de él, a pesar de sus amigos y su afición a gastar las bromas más pesadas que os podáis imaginar.  
Todo comenzó cuando tenía once años y recibí la carta para ir a Hogwarts a estudiar magia, me puse muy contenta y mis padres también, aunque mi hermana parecía bastante molesta con el hecho de que yo saliera bruja y ella no. Total, que fui al callejón Diagon, compré mis cosas y el uno de septiembre fui a King's Cross para subir al Hogwarts Express y viajar hasta el colegio. Mi madre se puso muy sentimental, era la primera vez que me iba por tanto tiempo tan lejos, era lógico. Mi padre me ayudó a subir mi baúl al tren y cuando subí, me encontré con él. ¡¡¡Eeeehhhh!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Blaaaaaack!!!!! ¡¡Devuélveme mi varitaaa!! - dos chicos, uno de cabello oscuro por los hombros y otro con todo el pelo revuelto pasaron corriendo por mi lado y me tiraron al suelo. ¡¡¡Vosotros dos, malditos estúpidos, como os pille os aseguro que os convierto en sapos!!! - grité desde el suelo. Me levanté con ayuda de un muchacho de cabello castaño, con un mechón blaquecino y ojos dorados - Gracias. No hay de qué. - sonrió - Siempre andan así. - me tendió la mano derecha - Soy Remus Lupin. Yo soy Lily Evans - estreché su mano - Encantada. ¿De verdad los conoces? Sí. - pareció resignarse a ese hecho - Son mis mejores amigos. Tú no pareces como ellos. - caminamos hasta un compartimiento del vagón que estaba libre. Alguien tiene que ser el sensato ¿no crees? - reímos - ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? - pensé un instante. A ver, estaba allí sola, aún no conocía a nadie. realmente estar sola no me agradaba demasiado. y aunque estarían esos dos. animaluchos en el mismo compartimiento, ese muchacho podría protegerme de ellos. - De acuerdo - caminamos hasta el último vagón de todos y nos sentamos en un compartimiento. Dejé mis cosas bajo el asiento y me senté junto a la ventana, al lado de Remus. De pronto, cuando hablábamos tranquilamente de dónde veníamos y comparábamos nuestras varitas, llegaron ELLOS. ¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a quitarme mi varita, Black!! - el chico de pelo revuelto le echó un hechizo al de pelo largo y le hizo crecer las orejas desmesuradamente. ¡¡¡Potter!!! - le lanzó otro a él, haciendo que desapareciera la nariz de su cara. Estaba por irme de allí, cuando el de las orejas inmensas (y no parecía que fueran a dejar de crecer.) me miró - ¡Una chica! Qué observador ¬¬ - murmuré. El chico me señalaba, sorprendido por mi presencia. ¡¿Qué hace una chica aquí, Remus?! La he traído conmigo, en vuestra persecución por el vagón la habés tirado al suelo y ni siquiera os disculpasteis. ¿Una chica? ¿Dónde? - el de la nariz ausente había perdido las gafas al desaparecer la nariz y no parecía ver demasiado bien sin ellas. Delante de ti, estúpido - respondió el de la melena - Hola, soy Sirius Black, y siento mucho lo del empujón - estrechamos las manos. Yo soy James Potter - se sujetó las gafas como pudo. La verdad, no parecía gran cosa. delgaducho, con gafas de culo de vaso. parecía el típico empollón. Remus se entretuvo deshaciendo los hechizos para dejarles como estaban, mientras Sirius me interrogaba. ¿Vienes de familia muggle? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo os las apañáis para desplazaros de un sitio a otro sin la escoba, los trasladores o los polvos flu? Avión, coche, autobús, metro, bicicleta, patines. créeme, los muggles lo tienen todo muy bien solucionado.  
  
Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar al castillo, no podía soportar más el interrogatorio de Sirius, aunque me libré de él por un rato cuando un chico pálido apareció por el compartimiento con cara de pocos amigos y Sirius y él se enzarzaron en una pelea en mitad del pasillo (que cruz, dios.) Por suerte estaba Remus y podía hablar civilizadamente con él, James la verdad es que no tenía demasiada conversación. Llegamos al castillo y tras la selección con el sombrero (maldito Sirius. me contó que el método de selección consistía en pasar ciertas pruebas físicas para ver en qué casa quedabas, en Gryffindor quedaban los ganadores, y en Slytherin los perdedores. yo comenzaba a sentirme una Slytherin (soy muy mala en las pruebas físicas, prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo antes que ponerme a saltar por ahí.) cuando vi que la selección se hacía por medio de un sombrero. creo que a Sirius aún le duele el coscorrón que le di cuando me senté a su lado en Gryffindor.) cenamos y conocí a unas chicas encantadoras con las que entablé amistad rápidamente. En los años siguientes no llegué a tener una amistad con el grupito (al que se unió un muchacho llamado Peter que desentonaba tanto entre ellos (o más, casi) como Remus) tan sólo con Remus, con el que hacía los deberes. Hubo un momento en que llegué a pensar que James estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo porque cada vez que se acercaba a mí, se ponía pálido como la leche y dejaba de hablar. estuve a punto de llevarle con la señora Pomfrey, en verdad me preocupaba ese chico. James, debo reconocerlo, cambió según pasaban los años, en cuarto hasta parecía resultón, y las gafas le daban un aire intelectual. (Nota de James Potter: eso lo dice porque no quiere poner otra vez lo de "empollón". Nota de Lily Potter: claro que no quiero ponerlo, porque llamarte empollón habría sido un insulto para los empollones, que no estudiabas a menos que Remus estuviera todo el día diciéndotelo. NdJP: eso es cruel ='( NdLP: jaja, eso por meterte en MI relato) pero era insoportable cuando Sirius estaba cerca, siempre planeando bromas para gastárselas al pobre Severus (Nota de Edeiël (autora): Snape, se sobreentiende. Como estoy escribiéndolo en primera persona y Sev Snape me cae bien, hago que a Lily también XDDD) y un día, en quinto, se pasaron con la bromita, menos mal que mi Prongs se echó atrás a tiempo. Resulta que Remus era un hombre lobo (sigue siéndolo.) y James, Sirius y Peter se convirtieron en animagos ilegalmente para acompañarle en las noches de Luna llena y así no estuviera solo (la bronca que les eché cuando me los encontré en una clase vacía, practicando la transformación. al final lograron convencerme para que no le fuera a la profesora McGonagall con la historia, pero a mí sigue sin hacerme gracia que Sirius se transforme en perro porque me llena la ropa de pelos largos negros y la tapicería del sofa cuesta mucho limpiarla de esas greñas y el que Peter se transforme en rata me pone de los nervios ¡¡¡odio las rataaaaaaas!!!). Bueno, pues no sé a quién se le ocurrió a genial idea de decirle a Severus que una de esas noches en que Remus desaparecía (se iba a la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade a través de un pasadizo secreto cuya entrada estaba escondida bajo un sauce boxeador) para saber lo que hacía. menos mal que James fue tras él y le hizo regresar cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, antes de abrir la puerta, si no hubiera hecho eso. supongo que no habría quedado de Severus más que la túnica. Remus y yo tardamos muchísimo tiempo en volver a dirigirle la palabra, la verdad es que se pasó muchísimo, Severus no es tan terrible, sólo hay que saber comprenderle. Por fin, en Navidad del sexto año (y gracias a Sirius, debo reconocer) James y yo nos hicimos novios. El asunto comenzó con un muy ilusionado Sirius llenando la sala común de Gryffindor de muérdago, creí que sería para intentar cazar a esa muchacha que le traía de cabeza desde segundo. luego resultó no ser una muchacha, sino que fue Remus, pero esa es otra historia y ha de contarse (o no.) en otra ocasión (NdE: véase la referencia a La Historia Interminable de Michael Ende) A lo que iba, que Sirius se pasó la mañana de Nochebuena poniendo ramitas de muérdago en cada rincón de la torre (bueno, y en los cascos de las armaduras de los pasillos, bajo las antorchas, en los marcos de los cuadros de las escaleras. no había rincón del colegio que no tuviera muérdago.) y todo (aparte de para conseguir que Remus le diera un beso) para que James se me declarase. Cuando se me arrodilló delante en mitad del pasillo que lleva a la clase de Tranfiguración el día de Navidad y me dijo algo que pareció un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" bajo una ramita de muérdago que Sirius sostenía sobre nuestras cabezas (Nota de Sirius Black: justo tenías que ir a escoger la única parte del colegio que no tenía muérdago. NdLP: ¡¿qué demonios haces TÚ aquí?! NdSB: bueno, he venido a ver qué tal se ha tomado la noticia de tu embarazo ^^ NdLP: ¡¡¡AÚN NO SE LO HE DICHO!!! ¡¡AGUAFIESTAS!! NdJP: ¿Embarazo? ·_·? NdLP: déjalo, cariño, tú sigue durmiendo ^^UUU Largo, Sirius NdSB: ='( ¿me echas? NdLP: SI NdJP: Lily, amor, ¿estás embarazada? NdLP:^^ Sip NdJP: ¡¡qué bien!! ¡¡voy a ser papá, Padfoot!! NdSB: ¡¡y yo seré el padrino de la criatura!! **dan saltitos cogidos de las manos** NdLP: ¡¡Eso sí que no!! NdJP: pero Lily. cariño. a Padfoot le hace ilusión. NdSB: si, eso, Lily, cariño, me hace ilusión. NdLP: ¡No me llames cariño, adulador! ¬¬ NdSB: porfaaaaa. NdJP: porfaaaaa. Nota de Remus Lupin: porfaaaaa. NdLP: ¿y tú que suplicas? NdRL: porfaaaaa. estooo. es que si no le nombras padrino me va a dar la plasta el resto de nuestras vidas. NdLP: umm. bueno. pero que quede clara una cosa NdSB: *_* siiii???? NdLP: nada de caprichos para el bebé NdSB: vale NdLP: nada de convertirle en un gamberro como tú NdSB: vaale NdLP: nada de convertirle o convertirla en otro merodeador NdSB: vaaale NdLP: y ante todo, nada, pero ni de lejos, de montar al bebé en ese trasto muggle que tanto adoras. NdSB: ¡¡pero.!! NdLP: si quieres ser el padrino del bebé, no quiero que se te pase por la cabeza el montarle en la moto esa NdSB: ** sniff, sniff** heeeeecho. NdLP: ¿me vais a dejar que siga con el relato? Nota de todos: ¡¡¡VALE!!! ^^) Bueno, eso, que Sirius sostenía sobre nuestras cabezas una ramita de muérdago. Como era la primera vez que veía a James con una cara que no era o de malicia (influencia de Sirius NdSB: haré que no he leído nada.) o de susto, empecé a reírme como nunca (NdSB: es decir, como una histérica. NdLP: te estás jugando el puesto de padrino, Sirius. NdSB: chantajista ¬¬. NdLP: ya lo sé ^^) y James se quedó con una carita. cuando me di cuenta de que el pobrecito seguía arrodillado delante de mí con carita de perrito abandonado (NdSB: ¿no se suponía que el perro de esta historia era yo? NdLP: Siiiriiiuuuuuussss. NdSB: vaaale, vaaaaale, ya entendí. -_-) me arrodillé enfrente de él y le dije "Sí" ¡se puso tan feliz! ¡hasta le lloraban los ojos! (NdJP: eso fue porque Sirius me pisó un pie.) total, que allí mismo nos besamos, bajo el muérdago que nos puso Sirius. A partir de ese día éramos casi inseparables, ¡hasta conseguí que estudiara! (NdJP: sí, claro, a fuerza de zurrarme en la cabeza con el libro de Adivinación. para evitar esos golpes, tenía que seguirle la corriente **plaff!!!** ¡auch! ¡¿por qué me pegas con la maldita guía telefónica muggle?! NdLP: aún tienes que aprenderte los teléfonos de mis padres, mi hermana, el tío Wilfred, la tía abuela Roberta, el primo Gilberto y su familia y también. NdJP: vale, de acuerdo. pero eso dolió). Cuando acabamos el colegio, nos vinimos a vivir juntos a esta casa y hace un año me pidió que nos casáramos.  
  
Bueno, este es el final de mi historia, al fin conseguí acabarla, a pesar de las interrupciones de ciertos pesados. Espero que os haya gustado. Otro día os contaré la historia de cómo James consiguió que se le encogiera el. James Potter toma posesión del teclado: Eso no creo que le interese a nadie Lily, asíque mejor nos despedimos ¿vale? ¡Hasta la vista! Lily: Si tú lo dices. en mi opinión es una historia muy divertida. pero bueno, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión ¡Ciao!  
  
Lily y James Potter  
  
Hale, ootro fic más. La verdad, creo que en estos tres días últimos me lo estoy currando, seguro que dentro de nada me vuelvo a quedar en la más inmunda escasez de ideas. Espero que os guste esto. la verdad, a mí no me convence demasiado, sólo las partes de las Notas de cada uno de los personajes, el resto. psé, no sé. Bueno, a ver si me dejáis reviews, que quiero saber vuestra opinión, ya sabéis en el apartado dedicado a REVIEWS, nada de mails, si alguien quiere que le responda por mail o que le escriba, pues nada, que me lo diga en el review, pero sin avisar, nada, que se me satura el correo ^^ Muchas gracias por soportarme.  
  
Hasta el próximo fic!!!  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin domingo, 15 de junio de 2003 


End file.
